


Ishmail, Nebraska

by Adhara



Category: Carnivale
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonesy recuerda a la gente que dejaron atrás</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ishmail, Nebraska

Mucho antes de que llegara Hawkins y la feria se desmoronase desde el interior hacia el exterior, hasta que cayó el Colossus, quienes se iban lo hacían por voluntad propia. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Era otro pueblo y otro descampado como todos. La comida sabía a arena igual que la saliva y el óxido de las carpas cuando estaban poniéndolas en pie, e incluso los dedos de Sofie dejaban huellas de polvo en las cartas de Apollonia. Había un óvalo ondulado sobre el báculo de la Emperatriz, un doblez en la esquina del Mago y una Muerte tan manoseada que apenas se distinguía la greca de su reverso. Pero las manchas no significaban nada, le había explicado Sofie años atrás. Las manchas no, sólo qué salía y cómo. De pie o invertida no daba igual. La base de los Amantes apuntando al cliente era los Amantes invertida. Sofie leía las cartas de acuerdo a la posición de la persona que estaba frente a ella, así que Jonesy nunca sabía si algo estaba invertido o al derecho. Eran sólo cartas y la voz de una madre susurrando en la mente de una niña pequeña. Y la Muerte no era Muerte, eso resultaba extraño. "Una explicación extraña en el mundo de lo extraño". Después de todo era su trabajo. Nadie quería que leyeran su futuro como si fuera una tira cómica en el periódico, nombrando los arcanos en voz alta para después recitar su significado más probable y desplumar al primo que hubiera entrado al carromato de la Reina de los Gitanos en busca de la iluminación divina.

Jonesy sólo dejó que Sofie le leyera las cartas una vez, muerto de risa, varios meses después de unirse al carnaval tras beberse lo que le había quedado de su sueldo como estrella y tener que vender la gorra que le había firmado el gran Babe para comprarse el montón de hierros y piel que mantenían su rodilla entera. Era la curiosidad de una niña de once años que tenía un montón de papeles con dibujos, y cuando estaba ligeramente borracho era bastante fácil enternecerlo. Por aquel entonces estaba ligeramente borracho durante todo el día y escandalosamente ebrio la mayor parte de la noche. Así que cuando se sentó frente a ella separados por la mesa redonda y su mantel apolillado se rió. También cuando Sofie le tendió el mazo pidiendo que cortase. Se reía de la seriedad de la niña, del ceño, de la cara de concentración. Pero también de él mismo, que estaba de alguna manera engañándola. No creía en esas cosas. Creía en las mujeres barbudas porque Lila había intentado meterle en su cama media docena de veces antes de desistir y alejarse abanicándose, y tal vez en la forma en que Samson hacía retroceder avergonzados a hombres tres veces más altos y anchos que él. Hubiera querido, de verdad, creer en la niña de las cartas y en sus poderes. Porque ella los creía. Igual que creía que Jonesy había tenido un accidente, que le había atropellado un coche en las calles de Tulsa. Claro que después de aquella sesión las cosas cambiaron: la niña le miró, miró a su madre, miró las cartas y supo la verdad. Así, de repente. Señaló un dibujo y habló de éxito. Otro, y de envidia y malas compañías. En el tercero pronunció la palabra "castigo" de tal manera que la rodilla empezó a latirle como si tuviera otro corazón entre las cicatrices. Jonesy les dio la vuelta buscando el truco, pero ella sólo se las quitó de las manos diciendo que si las movías ya no funcionaba.

El día que se fijó en las huellas que los dedos de Sofie dejaban en las cartas de Apollonia habían pasado años desde la lectura de su pasado. Tenía una iglesia de madera rojiza y un cartel con pintura verde debajo de la arena; era la tercera vez que pasaban por allí desde que Jonesy se había unido a la feria. Un circuito menor. Cuando el hijo pequeño de los Chesnokov se partió el cuello en uno de sus saltos los feriantes le dedicaron uno de sus rituales y llenaron la tumba con ofrendas gastadas. Era una tumba pequeña y se llenó rápido. Pero los Chesnokov no se alejaron de ella ni le dieron la espalda, ni siquiera cuando a medio kilómetro en el desierto de cactus y maleza la feria empezaba a encogerse sobre sí misma. Estaban allí mientras Jonesy repartía los trabajos después del desayuno, y sólo al mediodía, cuando sólo faltaba enganchar los remolques a las camionetas y que Samson les animara a sacudir un poco de polvo, Chesnokov la Voladora se acercó andando como la gente normal, vestida como la gente normal y con sus mallas en la mano, y se las dio a Samson y volvió junto a la tumba, junto a Chesnokov el Águila de Minsk. Que así, con sus pantalones marrones, los tirantes y la camisa con el cuello sucio, parecía más bien Chesnokov el de Ishmail, Nebraska.

\- Ishmail, eso es - murmuró Jonesy en voz alta, apoyándose en las escaleras del carromato. Sentada en la puerta Sofie observaba a los Chesnokov con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, la barbilla apoyada en la tela gris de los pantalones que alguna vez habían sido azules.

\- ¿Por qué se quedan? - preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Jonesy miró al interior del carromato pero ella no lo hizo, así que supuso que hablaba con él y no con Apollonia. Hubiera preferido que fuera así.

\- Se quedan con aquellos que amaron - respondió vagamente. No recordaba dónde había oido aquello. No recordaba recordarlo hasta que lo dijo en voz alta, y le sonó demasiado poético para aquel montón de gente extraña y sus carreteras a través del desierto. Sin embargo Sofie no se rió, sólo frunció el ceño.

\- Pero el niño murió. - La concentración dibujaba ahora sombras nuevas en su cara, las que Jonesy veía de soslayo ultimamente mientras jugaban tras la carpa del diez por uno. Al recibir la pelota y reir todo seguía igual, pero era con el enfado, la frustración o la incomprensión cuando Jonesy tenía que pensar cuándo había sido su último cumpleaños, y cuántos pueblos habían pasado desde entonces -. No lo entiendo.

Se quejó y sonó aún infantil, como una carcajada a destiempo.

\- Yo tampoco - asintió él. El niño estaba muerto pero los Chesnokov se quedaban allí, los dos, y Samson estaba gritando su nombre para que se subiera a la camioneta con las letras pintadas en los costados y abriera el camino al siguiente pueblo con un número menos. Acarició la cabeza a Sofie mientras aún era una niña pequeña quejándose de algo que no entendía y repitió -: Yo tampoco.

Había olvidado Ishmail, Nebraska. También a los Chesnokov y a su hijo vestido de azul y plata, doblado sobre la arena del desierto y sus palabras oidas en ninguna parte. Se quedan con aquellos a los que amaron. Aunque estén muertos.

Tal vez no recordó las palabras aquella noche, varios años después, pero desde luego Jonesy supo lo que se sentía y también que estaba ante una tumba. Aún no había tierra sobre ella y seguramente le negaran la lápida, pero los ojos de Sofie eran oscuros y nuevos allí donde la antigua Sofie había muerto. Todos lo entenderían; Jonesy iba a quedarse allí. Él lo sabía, la Sofie que había muerto lo sabía, y la que apretó el gatillo no hubiera alcanzado a comprenderlo. No podía dejar New Canaan y todo lo que había amado. Lo entendía perfectamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque Daniel Knaupf ha confirmado que Jonesy sobrevivió (:'))))))))))))))) escribí este fic antes de sus declaraciones, de ahí la advertencia sobre muerte de personaje


End file.
